Friends
by Mamura Daiki
Summary: He was in love with her. So, so in love. But she, however, did not reciprocate. She was in love with his best mate. But what was she doing sharing his bed and fucking this man, who she was not in love with?


If you aren't 18 and above, go away.

I don't own Gakuen Alice whatsoever.

English is only a second language of mine, you know the drill.

* * *

He was in love with her. So, so in love. But she wasn't. She was in love with his best mate.

But what was she doing in bed and fucking this guy who she was not in love with?

She had known. She knew. That he had a thing for her. She had always treated everyone with fair kindness. Perhaps it was what drew him to her.

But as she rode him, she knew, that even though she was not in love, she had needs as well. It felt good. Being wanted and treated like a woman.

No, they were not in a real relationship. It was all a pretense so she could be closer to his best friend.

His kisses differ from light pecks, to searing passionate ones. She was always the one who came to him. To fulfill and satisfy her needs. She was not a saint. She did not claim to be one.

And she came, again. He felt her walls squeeze and tighten as his length was still inside her, and hard it still was.

* * *

Mikan Sakura was the name of woman he loved and he was okay with all this. Ruka Nogi was going to be alright with all this. That she was only using him so that she could get closer to Natsume Hyuuga, his closest friend, that she was using his body to fulfill her desires, it's okay. As long as she's happy.

He called her Sakura in the presence of everyone. Ruka only referred to her by first name only when they were together.

They were not each other's first sexual encounters. She had a number of one night stands and inamoratos and he has had a few of his own lovers that he could count on one hand. How many did she have before him, he did not want to ask. He did not want her to view him as a jealous and insecure individual.

Ruka Nogi was going to be all that Mikan Sakura had ever wanted. But he could see it was not enough. It was never enough.

They had been each other's sexual friend for half a year now.

Mikan Sakura was as beautiful as her late mother, with her bright brown eyes, light brown lustrous hair and the goodness of how she treated everyone, well everyone except him. She was older and turning twenty-one by May whereas he just turned twenty on the sixteenth of March this year. They were going to graduate university next spring.

Ruka Nogi could perfectly be described by the lines of one song:

"On the day that you were born the angels got together

And decided to create a dream come true

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue"

* * *

She humped him up and down, up and down like a ritual because after all, she couldn't just take and take and not give. Mikan Sakura looked down into his hooded eyes, and she gave him that sultry look. His half-lidded eyes looked into hers, as if possessed by the god of seduction and sex, then noticed her cross as it bounced with her full breasts. By God, it was very erotic.

Ruka Nogi held her waist and pounded up into her as she arched her head back and mewled in pleasure.

"Faster, harder." She whimpered, and so he did. He was closing in, and took a breast to his mouth. One of her hands caressed his hair and one to rub her clit. It felt so, so good as if being massaged from inside and she felt so full inside. He had such a huge cock. They engaged in a tongue war and at last, came together. He, spilling his seed and she, tightening around his member. Both shuddering from the aftermath.

They stayed in silence for a few moments until he lifted her and cleaned his cum from her pussy with a clean towel while kissing her softly, slowly and sweetly. She was caressing his arm that was cleaning her, well more like rubbing her down there and when Ruka Nogi was done. She put his length inside her velvety core again.

Mikan Sakura wanted to feel connected to someone that was not related to her and felt as though she could connect to someone if she put their cock inside her. Her past dalliances had found it strange but he never did. He always surrendered himself unconditionally to her.

And they stared into each other's eyes. Chest to chest. Her hands on his shoulders. His hands on her hips. She felt him. Oh, how she felt him. She felt connected with him through his nine-inch cock inside her.

Her pussy was tight, even after all those past lovers. One of a kind. The kind that made a man risk it all.

And they kissed again, he got hard and they started humping and fucking again, facing each other. It was his favorite position, because they were equal and it needed both parties' efforts. Oh, how eager she was.

Tonight was going to be a long one.

* * *

I'm a MikanRuka fan.


End file.
